Estate
|image = |game = Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 |teams = Task Force 141 vs. Spetsnaz |place = Estate grounds on the Georgian-Russian border |terrain = Hilly areas surrounding the building with multiple entrances |modes = |combat = Medium range to close quarters combat |console = mp_estate |singleplayer = Loose Ends }} is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It contains a large house on a hill and some of the surrounding property in a lightly forested setting. Overview Expect long range combat along with close quarters combat near and in the houses on the map. It is influenced by the Special Ops level Estate Takedown and the single-player level Loose Ends. The map has a triangular layout for Domination games instead of actual sides for the factions. It is contested by Task Force 141 and the Spetsnaz. An easy way to survive in this map is to hide in the up-stairs bathroom of the house. If anyone comes in you are ready for them. If they throw a grenade in, you can sprint across the hall to a different room. Estate is set on an estate grounds with terrain similar to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer maps Creek and Overgrown. thumb|right|The Map of Estate. Estate is a good sniping map. When using a ghillie suit lying down in the grass you are almost impossible to spot. Trivia * An overhead map with tips and tricks underneath can be found here. A video in the IGN series Map Recon can be found here. * Low flying aircraft like Helicopters will fly through the power lines near the greenhouse. * One of the movie posters advertises "Massey Effect," an obvious play on Bioware's Mass Effect franchise. * Another fake movie poster has the emblem for completing the "Slasher" challenge with the heading "Evil Cow". * An American flag is flying at the top of the Estate, strange as the campaign mission takes place in Russia. * In the basement of the main house, amidst the movie posters and other things, there is a female sex doll stuffed in the little area above the couch along with a teddy bear. * This is a different estate than the one in singleplayer, evidenced by the different, much smaller layout of the building. * The estate is full of pictures of William Henry Harrison, the 9th President of the United States (1841). He is known for little other than being the first US president to die in office and having the shortest term of any US president ever. A picture of George Washington can also be found upstairs. *Some of the cars surrounding the map have New York plates as the others have Infinity Ward on them. * The cars licenses plate is 2009IW4, A reference to Infinity Ward and the year Modern Warfare 2 was released. *In the main room of the mansion there is the head of a moose with the date 08/23/76 under it. In the European Union August 23 is the date of remembrance for the victims of all totalitarian and authoritarian regimes. 1976 was also the bicentennial of the signing of the Declaration of Independence in the United States. *There is a teddy bear in the basement area of the main house next to the sex doll. *Inside the main room there is a GameStation 5, a parody of the average next gen console, with about 4 games near it, one of them named "Italian Plumber Princess Rescue", obviously a reference to Super Mario Bros. And another named "Deer Hunter 17" , a possible reference to the game Deer Hunter. Also if you look closely, you can see pictures from previous Call of Duty games. The box that the GameStation came in is also there with the motto "Now even larger. Because bigger is better". It also has the ESRB rating "E" (For Everyone). *There is a Zodiac near the boat house. *There is a second teddy bear in the kitchen in a crack that is half way out like it's playing "Peek-A-Boo" * There is a third teddy bear in the bathroom to the right of the top of the stairs, with a knife through it. *One of the toilets can be stood on, while the other is just walked through. * Throwing a Throwing Knife into the fish on either side of the moose head will result in blood splatters flying everywhere. * There is the book Frankenstein in the room in back of the kitchen in the cabin, also you can find the Grimm's Fairy Tail book near the Gamestation 5 box. * Outside the mansion there is a white truck, and the license plate is in Cyrillic. Infinity Ward most likely reused the trucks from Loose Ends. *On the path up to the greenhouse you can get stuck in between the fence and the hill if you run down. *In the bathroom, if you jump on the toilet and look in the alcove on the other side, you can see a hula doll squeezed in. *This is the only map to feature a red car. *The boots next to the plant are very similar to Shepherd's boots. *The New York license plates on the cars must have been reused from a map that was cut out of production, as there are no New York settings featured in the game, except for the map Highrise. *Throughout the house, especially in the basement, there are several humorous movie posters. *There is a chess set near the kitchen. *In the kitchen there are two watermelons, a reference to the watermelons from FNG. If shot or stabbed, the watermelon will explode, sending pieces of it all over the room. *At the lake area to the left on the stairs there is a message hidden behind mattresses that says something to do with Price. *If you go into free spectate mode and fly under the map, eventually you will find that when the picture of the forest falls away, you will find yourself looking at a picture of you on a hill looking down at a village with a cage made of tree trunks. Tips and Tricks *If you are looking to maintain control of the house, a good place for tactical insertion is inside the bathroom (the en suite in the bedroom as opposed to the one on the landing) as well as placing it on the bench in the basement, under the staircase. *A knife wielder with Commando can be effective inside the house. *On the top floor, jump toward the couch and jump/climb to the roof beam above, this is a good camping spot. *Much like in Afghan, a person who spawns at the beginning of the game at the top of the hill can easily snag a couple of kills in the first few seconds of the game with a grenade launcher or a sniper rifle. *A thermal scope is a good idea because it's very easy for enemies to blend into their surroundings *When sniping remember to relocate often, so the enemy will have a harder time trying to flank your position. *A great spot to call in a care package is behind the greenhouse, but only do this if your team DOES NOT have control over the main house. This is because your team will be inside the house if they have control, and most likely the other team will be swarming the house. So no one on your team will be protecting you if they are in the house. If they do not have control over the house, it is great because it is slightly hidden, there are only 2 ways in so it is easy to defend, and no one usually goes there. Also snipers rarely ever look there and it has great cover from the house. *Another good spot to call in a care package is on the edge of the map where the electrical lines and the tower are. This is obvious, but it works. Though it can be a bit annoying running all the way over there from most of the intense action. Be careful it does not get stuck on anything above you. *This can be a good map for Commando Pro, as there are many large drops that can be utilized to escape a pursuer or to reach an objective quickly. For example, the cliffs by the estate. *There is a good camping spot beside the house where 2 walls meet, staying here you are impossible to spot from behind and from the sides, with a good view of the sunroom of the house, and the greenhouse. *In the main room on the house, it is possible to jump from the indoor balcony onto the horizontal beams on the walls near the side windows, this can be an excellent camping spot. *Another good camping spot to snipe from is on top of the boathouse. You can climb on the chair round the rear of the building to reach the barrels, from the top most barrel you jump onto the wooden pole opposite and then onto the roof. *Using a pistol with a tactical knife can make you deadly in both the house and the greenhouse. *It is also possible to get on top of the green house from the slanted part of it, while this does leave you out in the open, it is a good vantage point if you can get up there without being spotted. *You can walk up a small rut near the creek to the back of the house, completely bypassing the greenhouse, and avoiding any claymores and/or campers in it. *There are several patches of grass along the side of the house, giving a large vantage point of the map, and a nice bit of camouflage. *In the garage where the snowmobile is when using the upper room there is a walkway leading to the back where you can plant a claymore to protect the ladder, but you may be caught in the claymore blast. *When sniping in this map stay in an elevated position, when sniping out of windows stay back from them so your body isn't as easily visible and you can't be killed from the side of the window. Always look for potential counter sniping spots where an enemy sniper could get a clean shot at you. When moving in this map be quick and stealthy, while running through open areas zigzag because odds are an enemy sniper has his crosshairs trained to your head. *In the small bathroom there is a very good camping spot. The player must jump on the sink and walk towards the mall away from the door. The player will then randomly go up a little bit, not much, but is good because by placing a claymore in the middle of the doorway, having a good Assault Rifle (or LMG), and then a shotgun (preferably a Striker or Model 1887 Akimbo), it can make a very good camping spot, as in large games people will run by the three areas that you have control over, and can be good for getting the "None Spared" accolade. A good counter would be to throw grenades in, as its hard to run out of the room fast, and if they throw a frag grenade back out, then the opposing players know that they're inside. A humorous way to counteract multiple enemies that rush in for a shotgun or knife kill would be to grab a shotgun (Model 1887 Akimbo is best), run into the room on the other side of the hall, and then kill the players attempting to rush you. This is harder on an online match, but is good for getting muti-kills and the "Cruelty" Challenge. *You can get on top of every roof in Estate except for the main house and the garage across from the house with the red SUV sticking out of it. *You can climb the railing on the left side of the main house and jump onto the upper balcony, making 3 ways to get upstairs. *A free-for-all match with 2 players can turn into a King of the Hill game. This would happen by one player holding the house, while the other player tried to infiltrate it and take the house. *If you find yourself inside the house, you have a great domination point, but also become a main target. It is wise to have at least 2 team members inside the house so you don't get surrounded. If you think you may be in trouble just run and don't look back until you are in cover. Snipers are deadly accurate on this map and extremely dangerous. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2